Are You Straight?
by Sasukey OnyxBlue-Sky
Summary: Keputusan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto justru akhirnya membuatnya menyesal. Ia bertunangan dengan Sakura demi menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Ia masih gay sejati, saat Naruto kembali muncul sebagai seorang straight dan berpacaran dengan Hinata. SasuNaru, Boys love. slight SasuSaku and NaruHina


"Sasuke…" Naruto memanggil lirih, pemuda raven yang kini memunggunginya itu tidak menghiraukannya, ia tetap melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa mematung di atap Konoha High School International dengan mata memanas dan sekujur tubuh lemas. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, kemeja sekolah yang dikenakannya tampak sedikit berantakkan, rambut pirang jabriknya terhempas angin sore yang berhembus kencang.

Tes-tes-tes

Di awali sebutir air yang mendarat di beton yang kini dipijaknya, menyatu dengan susulan tetesan lain yang lebih deras, menyembunyikan tangisan Naruto dalam bauran air hujan, semerbak bau besi basah tampak tidak mengganggu penciumannya, Naruto yang tengah terluka hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, meraup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan dan tubuh yang mulai gemetaran.

Sulit dipercaya…

Orang yang sejak dulu begitu dicintainya, kini meninggalkannya karena sebuah alasan yang menampar telak kesadarannya.

Sasuke sekarang straight, ia memilih meninggalkannya untuk bertunangan dengan Sakura.

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?"

**Summary : Keputusan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto justru akhirnya membuatnya menyesal. Ia bertunangan dengan Sakura demi menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Ia masih gay sejati, saat Naruto kembali muncul sebagai seorang straight dan berpacaran dengan Hinata. **

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei tak tergantikan sepanjang masa**

**Author**

**SasuKey OnyxSafir-Sky**

**Rated**

**T**

**Pairing**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Naruto Uzumaki pokoknya PAIRING ABADI. TITIK!**

**Slight**

**SasuSaku Vs NaruHina**

**Warning**

**OOC, miss typos, YAOI, dan sekilas SasuSaku dan NaruHina.**

**NO LIKE? DON'T READ!**

"Sasuke-sama!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"SASUKE-SAMA! KYAAAA! TAMPANNYAAAA!"

Sasuke berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, di samping kanannya Sakura menggandeng lengannya manja sambil sesekali menebar senyum bahagia. Akhirnya… setelah berusaha cukup keras Sasuke mau menerimanya, Sasuke bahkan tidak keberatan orangtua mereka jodohkan. Sebuah cincin permata putih mahal melingkar manis di jari lentik Sakura, sesekali Sakura mengangkat tangannya agar semua orang melihat bahwa kini sang raven sempurna adalah miliknya.

Gila!

Mereka bahkan baru berusia enam belas tahun, tapi klan Uchiha yang selalu menuntut kesempurnaan memang menjodoh-jodohkan keturunan mereka sejak dini, menunangkan anak-anak mereka dengan seseorang yang layak bersanding dengan klan paling di hormati di seantero Jepang.

Uchiha memang bukan main hebatnya, hampir di semua Negara selalu ada sebuah perusahaan yang berdiri kokoh dengan lambang kipas menjulang. Berdiri kokoh seakan tidak ada lagi lawan untuk mereka yang sepadan. Seolah perkembangan bisnis dunia bersih saja tidak cukup, Uchiha juga menjadi salah satu pimpinan klan Yakuza yang paling disegani oleh kalangan atas maupun awam.

Tidak ada yang sanggup menjadi musuh dari Uchiha, apa pun yang Uchiha inginkan selalu sanggup mereka dapatkan. Semua yang menjadi lawan akan mereka tumbangkan dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lama.

Yah, walau pun ada beberapa klan lain yang sebenarnya tidak kalah hebatnya. Seperti klan Hyuuga, mereka bahkan dikabarkan memiliki kekuatan supranatural, klan tertua di Jepang yang pernah ada, bisnisnya pun selalu hampir sejajar dengan klan Uchiha. Sayangnya, daripada menjadi musuh, mereka jauh lebih memilih menjadi rekan. Membuat klan mereka semakin ditakuti semua lawan.

Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa klan yang menguasai tanah bumi Jepang selain mereka, seperti Sabaku, Senju, Nara, Haruno, dan Namikaze yang semuanya memiliki hubungan baik dengan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, mereka sama sekali tidak mengibarkan bendera peperangan yang tidak perlu, mereka sama-sama tidak akan mengusik jika tidak terusik.

Khusus untuk Haruno dan Namikaze, sepertinya tidak lama lagi mereka akan berbesan dengan Uchiha. Putri tunggal Haruno sudah ditunangkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, dan begitu pula dengan Uchiha Itachi, ia sejak bayi sudah ditunangkan dengan putri dari keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang gadis sempurna dengan rambut orange kemerahan panjang yang amat langka, sorot matanya yang begitu tajam, mampu mengikat hati siapa saja.

'Cih! Menyebalkan!' dengus Sasuke dalam hati. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya bosan saat dirasakannya telinganya mulai berdengung, pekikan dan teriakan dari para fansgirlnya rupanya membuat ia pusing setengah mati. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas saat Sakura mengamit lengannya posesif, gadis itu sejak tadi sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Memang sih, belum sampai satu minggu yang lalu mereka bertunangan, dan Sasuke, harus terus-terusan menahan kesal karena sakura sudah seperti prangko yang tidak mau lepas darinya.

Deg!

Setibanya di depan kelas, Sasuke sedikit terbelalak, walau memang tidak lama. Ia menahan gejolak yang menggebu di dalam dada. Tepat di hadapannya, seorang pemuda pirang sedang duduk manis di bangkunya yang ada di pojok kelas, balas menatapnya dengan safir biru yang dulu amat Sasuke puja. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis lalu memberi anggukkan hormat yang tidak dipedulikan Sasuke.

Sakura melihat gelagat mereka sebentar, ia memang tahu rahasia di antara sang tunangan dengan si pirang uzumaki. Bocah yatim-piatu yang bisa memasuki sekolah mereka karena beasiswa basket. Sakura tersenyum miring dan menghampiri Naruto melepaskan amitannya di lengan Sasuke. bersenandung riang membuat seisi kelas kini menjadikannya pusat perhatian.

"Hai, Naru!" sapa Sakura bersemangat. Naruto menoleh padanya dan tersenyum –sedikit- terpaksa.

"Ya, Sakura-san?" sapa Naruto balik.

"Seminggu ini kau tidak masuk. Memangnya kau sakit apa?"

"Hanya demam."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali tersenyum cantik, rambut pink panjang yang ia gerai ia kibaskan ke belakang. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba sakura menyodorkan tangan kirinya kepada Naruto, membuat Naruto melihat dengan jelas cincin cantik yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Ini cincin pertunanganku dan Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Merasa tertohok. Pertanyaan sakura sanggup membuat dada Naruto bergemuruh sakit. Ia menelan ludah berkali-kali, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang mulai mewujudkan eksistensinya. Perlahan Naruto mendongakan kepalanya balas menatap mata hijau sakura.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan sakura? Naruto yakin sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus sejak lama. Kenapa sakura seolah hanya ingin menambah rasa sakit hatinya? Kenapa sakura seolah sedang menegaskan bahwa Sasuke kini sudah bukan lagi miliknya?

"Cantik, sesuai untukmu… Sakura-san." Naruto menjawab parau.

Bagaimana cara Naruto untuk menggambarkan rasa sakitnya? Ia tidak tahu. Setiap hari ia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan sakura, bermesraan dengan gadis yang dulu sempat menjadi sahabat dekatnya, membuat Naruto seolah harus menelan ramuan obat yang kini sudah menjadi racun.

Kenapa Sasuke harus meninggalkannya? Hanya karena Naruto seorang anak yatim-piatu bisaa dan tidak punya apa-apa? Kenapa Sasuke langsung bersikap tidak peduli padanya? Setelah perbuatan kejinya yang membuat Naruto straight dulu kini menjadi gay demi orang pertama yang mau mengakui keberadaannya.

Naruto tidak mengerti, ia dan Sasuke memang sama-sama lelaki, Sasuke sendiri juga sering mengatakan bahwa Uchiha tidak akan pernah bisa menerima eksistensi hubungan mereka, hal itu hanya akan mencorengkan arang di wajah kedua orangtuanya. Naruto sempat ingin menyerah, tapi saat Sasuke mengatakan mereka masih bisa memiliki hubungan diam-diam Naruto tidak keberatan.

Tapi lihat pada akhirnya… Sasuke, tetap meninggalkannya bukan?

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lirih. ia hanya bisa menelan ludah sakit saat melewati lab bahasa, tanpa sengaja kedua matanya menangkap orang yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang berciuman dengan sakura. Naruto tersenyum lalu menghela napas, melihat Sasuke yang mulai bisa membalas ciuman sakura yang agresif, suka tidak suka Naruto harus menanamkan sebuah ingatan baru di otaknya.

Sasuke… memang sudah menjadi seorang straight.

.

**OnyxBlueSky**

.

..

"Naruto-kun!"

"Ya, Hyuuga-Hime?" jawab Naruto lembut. Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang violet berlari menghampirinya, duduk di samping Naruto dengan sebuah kotak bekal dalam genggamannya. Mata ametisnya menatap Naruto tertarik, tidak lama kemudian ia tertunduk malu. Malu karena tatapan liarnya yang sedang menjelajahi wajah sempurna pemuda blasteran –entah apa?- di sampingnya itu kepergok oleh sang empunya wajah.

Mereka duduk bermalas-malasan di atap gedung sekolah. Menikmati semilir angin sore yang berhembus lembut, Naruto tersenyum geli melihat wajah Hinata yang merona.

"Naruto-kun sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Hinata memberanikan diri. Sudah dibilang keturunan Hyuuga memiliki kekuatan supranatural bukan? Hinata bisa membaca pikiran, ia bahkan tahu belakangan ini Naruto selalu melamunkan Sasuke. dan itu… semenjak Sasuke dan Sakura bertunangan beberapa bulan lalu.

"Tidak ada."

"Bo-bohong!"

"Eh?" Naruto yang sempat meluruskan matanya kembali menoleh pada Hinata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian terkekeh, diusapnya puncak kepala adik kelasnya itu lembut. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang kupikirkan bukan?"

"Naruto-kun, masih memikirkan Uchiha-Senpai?"

"Yah." Naruto tidak sanggup berbohong, karena ia yakin Hinata pasti tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Na-Narutoku, eh, Naruto-kun." Wajah Hinata memerah padam saat ia menghilangkan huruf 'n' tanpa sengaja saat menyebut nama Naruto. Naruto hanya meringis sambil menggeleng pelan, entah kenapa… berada di dekat Hinata selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman? Hinata seolah bisa mengisi kegelapan dan kekosongan yang kini dirinya rasakan.

"Hyuuga-Hime..."

"Bisa kah kau panggil aku hanya Hinata, Naruto-kun?"

"Kalau begitu cukup Naruto saja."

.

**OnyxBlueSky**

.

..

"Tidak kah kau berpikir ini kekanakan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sebal. Ia hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati saat Sakura memaksa ia mengajaknya double-date. Membuat waktu senggang yang bisaa ia gunakan untuk belajar justru terbuang karena hal-hal yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak berguna. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertahan setahun ini bertunangan dengan sakura? Sementara hatinya masih terpaut pada si blonde yang sudah setahun ini ditinggalkannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke… jangan terlalu kaku."

Sasuke tak menggubris, ia hanya ke luar dari dalam mobilnya lalu memandang sebuah kafe yang tersuguh di depan matanya. Kafe dengan model klasik dan musik merdu yang mengalun lembut menembus pintu kafe. Sakura menyusul, ia keluar dari mobil lamborgini biru dongker Sasuke lalu berdiri di samping si raven. Heels lima belas senti yang dikenakannya membuat ia hampir sejajar dengan tinggi Sasuke.

Sasuke diseret masuk ke dalam kafe oleh sakura, ia hanya menurut saja daripada mendengar celotehan sakura yang tidak penting. Sambil berjalan, Sasuke tampak sibuk memainkan ponselnya, menunduk mengernyit saat menyadari ada yang ganjil dari sms yang diterimanya dari salah satu sahabatnya di kelas, Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto sudah pulang?

Oh, tentunya Sasuke tidak lupa dengan apa yang Shikamaru maksudkan. Setengah tahun yang lalu, Naruto mendapatkan beasiswa pertukaran pelajar ke negri Jerman, beasiswa itu diberikan oleh klan Hyuuga untuk tiga orang siswa dan secara ajaibnya, Naruto justru mendapatkannya. Tidak ada yang menyangka memang, pemuda yang selalu dipanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'dobe' itu ternyata memiliki otak yang encer.

Dan hari ini… Naruto sudah pulang?

"Uchiha-san?" panggil seseorang serak. Sasuke mematung. Telinganya sedikit bergerak saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya, pelan-pelan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk terbelalak. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Naruto sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya sambil memberi senyuman lima jari. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak Sasuke lihat semenjak Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Dobe…" panggil Sasuke lirih. terselip nada rindu yang cukup kentara saat Sasuke memanggil Naruto. hatinya menghangat saat Naruto sedikit mengangguk menyapa. Sasuke menurut saja saat sakura membimbingnya duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. oh, jangan lupakan Hinata yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto.

Hinata tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun putih dibalut cardigan biru panjang polos. Wajahnya hanya dipoles make-up tipis dengan rambut panjangnya yang digerai. Seperti bisaa… Hinata selalu terlihat anggun.

"Kapan kau pulang Dobe?"

"Tadi pagi, Uchiha-san, dan Sakura-san mengajakku dan Hinata makan malam bersama."

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa tertohok. Sejak kapan Naruto memanggilnya hanya dengan menyebut marganya? Padahal dulu, Naruto selalu memanggilnya 'Sasuke' bahkan tidak jarang membalas ketus dengan sebutan 'Teme'. Banyak yang berubah dari Naruto. ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan er… tampan?

"Kau tampak lebih baik." Sasuke mencibir, ia tidak suka melihat Naruto dan Hinata duduk terlalu dekat. "Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja, sama-sama mengenakan baju putih dirangkap biru." Imbuhnya.

"Eh?" Hinata tersipu mendengarnya. Ia melirik Naruto dan baru menyadari warna baju yang dikenakan Naruto serupa dengan warna bajunya. Naruto ikut melihat Hinata, tidak lama kemudian ia nyengir canggung lalu terkekeh.

"Wah, sepertinya kita semakin lama semakin sehati saja, ya, Hinata?" Naruto manggut-manggut senang. Ia merangkul bahu Hinata dan mengecup keningnya sekilas penuh sayang. Tentu saja kelakuan absurdnya itu sanggup membuat mata seorang Uchiha Sasuke terbelalak.

"Kami memang sepasang kekasih Uchiha-san. Kebetulan, keluarga Hyuuga sendiri juga tidak keberatan sekali pun aku hanya **anak yatim**."

.

**OnyxBlueSky**

.

..

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke memukuli dinding kamarnya geram. Sejak tadi ia terus saja berteriak kesetanan. Mengumpatkan segala makian kotor entah-untuk-siapa? Sasuke meninju dinding di depannya berkali-kali. Tidak peduli kepalan tangannya membiru, tidak peduli pada darah yang sudah mengalir dari buku-buku jarinya.

Tidak sebanding!

Rasa sakit di fisiknya tetap tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Sasuke tidak menyangka seputusnya dia dengan Naruto tahun lalu bisa merubah Naruto menjadi seorang straight. Bahkan… sedetik pun Sasuke masih belum bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Naruto.

Sial! Sekarang coba kita lihat. Siapa yang menderita dan siapa yang menjadi penyebab derita?

"Milikku…" Sasuke yang baru saja menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding itu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya yang bocor. Namun tampaknya, rasa sakit di kepalanya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh siempunya kepala.

"Kau milikku Dobe…"

"Selamanya hanya milikku… Hihihihihi!"

Dan sepertinya… mulai sekarang Uchiha harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa salah satu keturunannya ada yang harus menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

**The end**

**Halo semua… salam kenal, aku Sasukey newbie diffn. Kalian bisa panggil aku Key. Mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai. Maaf kalo banyak typo and salahnya. Makasih juga berkat dukungan Nay-senpai, akhirnya Key pede publish story abal Key diffn. **

**Oh, iya, buat Nay sempai maaf banget, tadi Key pake Naysaruchikyuu. Key pikir itu apa? Ternyata singkatan namamu ya? Hehe. Maaf, udah key ganti. Makasih udah ngingetin. #bungkuk**

**Diharap semuanya bersedia meninggalkan review. Makasih. ^^**


End file.
